


No Regrets (Calling, Calling Home Sex Scene)

by WeOnlyEattheUglyOnes



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOnlyEattheUglyOnes/pseuds/WeOnlyEattheUglyOnes
Summary: This is a stand-alone sex scene for my story Calling, Calling Home. Written as a stand-alone to keep the original story a lower rating, but still giving those readers that want a steamy sex scene what they want.
Relationships: Amos Burton/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	No Regrets (Calling, Calling Home Sex Scene)

Letting Naomi know where she would be living, she went to pack up her stuff in her quarters. Everything she owned fit into a small bag and only took a few minutes to gather. Standing in the middle of the small space, she smiled sadly at the thought of leaving. Despite the SSAS, the bots, and the Martians, she had felt at home on the ship. Naomi, Holden, Alex, and even Amos had made her feel like one of them. Like she mattered. It was a strange feeling coming from a group of people she barely knew.

Slowly closing the wardrobe that had been her bed for a while, she turned to leave, only to come up short. Leaning against the door was Amos.

“Joining your family?” he nodded at the bag that she clutched to her body as if it were a shield.

“Ya, they have rooms with actual beds.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have kicked you.”

“It didn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t know why I got so mad at you. You’ve been nothing but nice to me and I repay you by being a jerk and kicking you. I’m so stupid,” she was babbling, but once she started, she couldn’t stop. “I’m sorry. I mean…,”

She stopped talking abruptly when Amos crossed the room, lifted her up and against him and brought his lips down on hers in a hard kiss.

Nothing in all her years as a station rat had prepared her for this. She had instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso and grabbed his shoulders and now her body was pressed tightly against his enabling her to feel every muscle through their clothing. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of his lips against hers making a mockery of every fumbling kiss she had shared as a teenager. He kissed and sucked at each of her lips in turn, sending thrills of pleasure down her body.

The sudden coolness of the metal wall on her back was a stark contrast to the heat of his body where it touched hers. Pressing her against it, he released his grip on her waist with one hand, threading his fingers through her hair and using it as leverage to angle her head for better access to her mouth. It was a good thing Nik was hanging on tightly to his broad shoulders when he coaxed her lips apart and tasted the inside of her mouth because her legs turned to water at the sensation.

She had read romance stories that described the taste of a kiss as spicy or sweet and everything in between. Amos didn’t taste like any of those; he tasted, well, like he was supposed to taste. Like how he smelled under the layer of grease and hot metal that she had come to associate with him, but better somehow. When she tentatively returned one of his caresses with her tongue, he tightened his grip on her hair almost to the point of pain and deepened the kiss.

All the unfamiliar sensations bombarding her were overwhelming and when he broke the kiss and drew back slightly, she was panting and couldn’t open her eyes to meet his.

“Hey,” he asked, concern in his voice, “are you okay?”

Forcing her eyes open, she met his clear blue eyes and nodded slightly.

“Ya, I just wasn’t expecting that,” she breathed with a shaky voice.

Amos frowned. “Want me to put you down?”

In response, Nik pulled him back to her and pressed her own kiss against his lips.

“No,” she whispered against them, then nipped his full lower lip before sucking it between hers and licking the tiny wound with a flick of her tongue.

His response was almost a growl as he took control of the kiss again. The previous kiss seemed tame in comparison. She might have been able to compare it to one of the corny descriptions from the romance novels if she had been able to think coherently. As it was, she could only hold on tightly as he had his way with her mouth.

When he felt with his fingers at the hem of her shirt, he grunted with frustration at the tightly wound double straps that prevented him from reaching her bare skin.

She giggled and reached down to help but stopped as he pulled away.

“I got this.”

Keeping her pinned between his hips and the wall, he leaned back enough to see the buckles. Quickly loosening them and unwinding them from around her hips and waist, he shook his head.

“Why would you buy something so hard to get out of?”

“It looked good,” was all she was able to get out before he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it across the room with a look of contempt.

Brushing stray hairs that had escaped their braids, she flushed at the heat in his expression as he looked down at her. Clinging to him in only a thin tank that hid nothing, she should have felt vulnerable, exposed, or embarrassed by her scant female attributes. Instead, she felt sexy and desirable for the first time. Her nipples, hard and throbbing, were clearly visible through the material covering as she unconsciously arched, wanting more than his hot gaze on them.

Not looking up, Amos slid his hand under the edge of her tank, stopping just under the swell of her left breast and brushed a thumb lightly across the bottom of its curve. Nik's breath hissed between her lips and the slight touch.

“Are you sure about this?”

Looking at him, she saw something she didn't expect: uncertainty. Was he so broken that this level of intimacy unnerved him?

“I'm not a gentle lover, if that's what you're expecting,” he clarified.

Of course he wouldn't be, she thought. Everything about him was so primal that it shouldn't come as a surprise. But Nik also knew without a doubt that he would never intentionally hurt her.

“I've never been more sure in my life,” she told him steadily, holding his gaze.

She didn't mention that she might fly apart into a million pieces if he didn't finish what he had started. Nor was she going to tell him that she had never felt anything like this before. In her years on Tycho, she had never went any farther than a little light petting as a teenager, and once she was older than all the others she ran with, it just felt wrong.  
That wasn't to say she was clueless about sex. She and others had spied on station prostitutes with clients over the years. Some of what she had witnessed, she couldn't imagine enjoying and still others were repulsive. However, there were a few that just the thought of doing them with Amos made her ache between her legs.

As Amos' lips returned to hers, he cupped her small breast, brushing her taunt nipple with his rough palm and all thoughts scattered again. She jerked in his arms and arched into his touch.

Swiftly, Amos pulled them away from the wall and strode to the small table opposite her bunk. Kicking the single chair away from the table, he sat down in it with her straddling his lap. Now that he didn't have to hold her up, both his hands were free to explore her body. With one hand still stroking one breast, he rolled the other nipple between his fingers.

Nik whimpered and bucked against him at the sharp stab of pleasure, earning her a chuckle and another pinch. Heat blossomed between her legs and her pussy flooded with moisture.

Amos broke their kiss and nuzzled her neck. When he found a spot he liked, he gave it a stinging bite making her suck in her breath, unsure if she liked the pain. When she didn't pull away, he sucked on the tender skin, the odd pulling sensation making her squirm on his lap. Just as the suction became painful, he released the flesh and blew a cooling breath across the wet area, raising goose bumps. He kissed his way to her collar bone and pushed the thin strap of her tank out of his way, baring her shoulder.

During his exploration of her neck, Nik had started exploring his body with her hands. Reaching into his coveralls as far as she could, she felt the strong muscles along his shoulders and upper chest. Impatient at the restriction imposed by the garment, she found the velcro fasteners down the front and pulled them apart to push the top off his shoulders. He released her breasts long enough to peel it off his arms and pull his undershirt over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. Leaning back, he let her look her fill and trace the hard curves lightly with her fingers.

A small patch of springy, coarse hair peppered the space in the middle of his chest that she threaded her fingers through before skimming the tops of his pectorals and down his sides. He jumped slightly at her touch.

“Stop. That tickles.”

Teasingly, she smoothed her fingers over the area again, only to have him grab her hands in a strong grip and bring them up between their bodies.

“I said stop,” he said sternly, being very still.

Biting her lip, Nik looked up at him, “sorry.”

He held her hands for another beat before releasing them. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her by pulling her tank off swiftly, baring her completely. She fought the urge to cover herself with her hands, forcibly keeping them flat on his shoulders as he looked at her.

“How did you pull off pretending to be a kid for so long?”

“People see what they expect to see,” she answered simply.

“True,” he nodded.

Conversation was clearly over as he lifted her enough to bring his mouth down on her breast. Capturing the nipple between his lips, he licked it before sucking it into his mouth with a hard pull. An inarticulate sound escaped her as she released her grip on his shoulders to clutch his head to her, digging her fingers into his scalp. He sucked and nipped the hard nipple until it was tender then switched to the other one. When he rolled the swollen, sensitive bud between his fingers while sucking the other, the a throbbing started between her legs that demanded attention. Hanging in his grasp, all she could do was grind against his abdomen, giving her little satisfaction.

At her small sound of frustration, Amos shifted her position so that she rested against his hard length instead and pulled her up then back down it. 

That. That was what she needed.

“Yes,” she sighed, her eyes closed and she rode him through their clothes.

She was close to something when he abruptly stood and set her feet on the floor. Her eyes snapped open. Did she do something wrong? But, no, he quickly slid her pants down her thighs, kneeling to remove her boots, allowing him to pull her pants and underwear off. Flinging them away, he pulled off his boots and coveralls just as fast. Before he pulled her back into his arms, she caught a glimpse of his penis, sticking out proudly from the thatch of curls at his groin, it's engorged purple head peeping out from its cowl of foreskin. Nik had seen enough penises to know, while not huge, it was thicker than most. Oh, heavens! 

Kissing her roughly, Amos walked her backwards until her naked ass touched the table, then he spun her around and bent her over onto it, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. With one hand splayed on her back to hold her still, he reached between her legs with the other, parting her lips and dipping a thick finger into her wet folds. When he slid the pad of his finger over her clit, she writhed on the table under his hand.

Pushing her legs further apart with his, she felt the blunt head of his penis push between her wet lips and pause at the opening of her pussy. She went very still and held her breath, waiting for him to move. When he surged forward, sheathing himself in her depths, the sudden pain wrenched a scream from her.

Amos froze.

“Fuck.”

He started to pull back, but Nik twisted enough to grab one of his arms and stop him.

“Don't you dare,” she told him over her shoulder.

He held still, and she could feel his indecision. Swallowing the pain that moving caused, she pushed back against him, burying his cock deep within her again. In addition to the pain his abrupt penetration had caused, the fullness she felt from the invasion was not unpleasant and the throbbing of the hard member was sending shots of pleasure through her core. It was an odd combination, the pleasure and pain, something she hadn't expected.

Pushing back again until the head of his cock bumped something within her, she moaned. That small sound seemed to make up his mind as he grasped her waist and started to pull out of her.

“No,” she almost sobbed. “Don't....”

But instead of withdrawing from her body, just before the head of his penis popped out of her, he pulled back on her hips and thrust back into her.

The sound that came out of her was a mix of pain and pleasure this time and by his fourth thrust, it was completely from pleasure. As he pumped in and out of her at a steady pace, a tension began to build in her groin. Like a tightly wound spring, it begged to be released, but his steady thrusting only wound it tighter without giving her the relief she craved.

Nik tried to angle her hips to relieve the pressure that was building, but his hands on her hips prevented it. A few more strokes and she felt like she would exploded if something didn't change soon.

“Please,” she begged.

In response, he lifted her hips off the table and changed the angle of his thrusts.

“Oh!”

Her hips bucked in his hands and the pent-up tension released sending waves of pleasure through her. Foreign, yet wonderful, and overwhelming, her entire being was focused on the sensation to the exclusion of all else.

Amos' strokes picked up pace as he pounded into her, then he jerked and froze, buried deep inside her. The spasms of his release sent more stabs of pleasure through her and she clawed at the table top as she released some of the energy in a scream.

For long seconds they held that position as the last pangs of pleasure tore through them, then Amos collapsed on his elbows over her and she went limp against the table, pinned by his body, unable to move.

She felt his length shrink inside her and slip out leaving her feeling strangely empty. Moisture trickled down her inner thighs as his semen and her juices escape. Standing, he pulled her up off the table and lifted her into his arms to carry to her bunk. Sitting down, he scooted back against the wall and pulled her onto his lap, grabbing the blanket on the bed and wrapping it around her. For long moments, she rested against his chest listening to his heart beat in his chest. Its heavy rhythm slowing to a slow steady beat as they sat there. Her eyes were too heavy to keep open and she closed them and allowed the sound to lull her into sleep.

****

Waking up a short time later, Nik was disappointed, but not surprised, to find she was in it alone. Rolling over, she saw Amos hadn't abandoned her, but was sitting at the table, still unclothed, the expression on his face impossible for her to read.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Would you have...,” she paused. What they did wasn't making love, but fucking seemed too crass to say out loud. “Would you have done that if I had?”

He snorted, “no.”

Which was exactly why she hadn't told him she was a virgin.

“It's not my fault you just assumed I wasn't, so don't be pissed at me.”  
“How the hell was I supposed to know? You're twenty-four.”

“Who was I supposed to fuck?” Now she was angry. Flinging the blanket back, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, ignoring her state of undress. “Two twelve year-old boys?”

“There were others on the station.”

“Ya, and they all thought I was a kid. Do you know what kind of man wants to have sex with a kid?” She stood up and stalked over to glare down at him, “oh, wait, you do know. You saved me from two of them once.”

He stood up to tower over her. “You should have told me,” he said in an even voice.

“You know something? Fuck you!” she spat. “I should be laying there enjoying the aftermath of fantastic sex, but you just want to pick a fight. Get out!”

He just looked at her calmly, “does this mean you don't want to fuck again?”

That stopped her anger instantly as she realized that he wasn't angry. He asked her the question the same way he would ask her if she wanted to help him work on the rail gun or if she wanted a bowl of kibble. Unsure how to answer, she didn't answer immediately.

He nodded, “okay,” and turned to leave.

“No, wait,” she grabbed his arm to stop him. Taking a breath, she made up her mind quickly.

“Ya, I do. Do you?”

He turned back to her and smiled, “yeah.”

****

Closing the space between them, Amos picked Nik up by her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his torso while he strode across the small space to her bunk. Without releasing her, he sank down, laying back on his back with her straddling him. Nik pushed herself upright to peer down at him below her, his bright eyes full of expectation. 

Giving him a smile, she wiggled enough to align herself against his hard length. Flexing her thigh muscles, she rocked slowly back and forth, sliding against him. Moisture leaked from her, allowing her to glide smoothly over him and a throbbing at her core wiped away most of her aches and soreness as her passion grew. Keeping her eyes on his face as she rode him, she watch as as the muscles in his jaw tensed. When he reached up to grab her by the hips, she intercepted and guided them to her breasts.

Amos' large hands were surprisingly gentle as he cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples, making her arch to push into his touch. When he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers, Nik shut her eyes and moaned in pleasure. In the quiet of the room, she could focus on the sensations she was experiencing. The delicious feeling of his cock rubbing against her clit, the pressure on her pebbled nipples; it was almost enough to send her over the edge, but her body demanded more.

Raising up, she reached between them, taking him in her hands and positioning his blunt tip at her wet opening. Opening her eyes to meet his, she lowered herself just enough for the it to to penetrate her, then paused and rose again. One, two more times, she teasingly slid the the head of his cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Amos held still under her, letting her have her way with him, but she could see him straining not to move.

But her teasing was just as excruciating to her. Her thighs trembled slightly as she rose for the fourth time and she couldn't take it any more. This time, when she slid down onto his thick length, she didn't stop. She didn't stop until he was sheathed completely inside her and she rested on his groin. This time, being filled by him didn't feel alien. It felt absolutely perfect.

She rocked back and forth, rubbing her engorged clit against him, her breath hissing between her teeth at the stab of pleasure, before rising and sliding back down again. This time, Amos moved, thrusting up with his hips to meet her, burying himself even deeper. When he released her breasts and grasped her thighs, she didn't protest and allowed him to set the rhythm of her movements.

Riding up and down on his cock, a ball of tension formed in her core and wound tighter and tighter with each thrust of his hips. Guiding her faster and faster, the quiet of the room was filled with the wet slapping of flesh on flesh and their ragged breathing. Her hands flat on his chest for support, she pumped her hips up and down frantically. When she thought she couldn't continue at the pace he was setting, her orgasm broke over her. Her body convulsed as everything else vanished by the pleasure coursing through her entire body. Under her, Amos' trusts stuttered and ceased as he buried himself deep within her and spilled himself in hot spurts. Frozen in the moment, both of them held their position as their bodies spasmed out of their control.

Only when the stabs of pleasure began to recede did they collapse. Nik fell forward and lay boneless across his chest and his arms hung limply beside him. For long moments, neither of them moved or spoke as their breathing slowed and returned to normal.

Soaking up the heat coming from the man under her, Nik luxuriated in the afterglow of the incredible orgasm. On the verge of dozing off, she felt him shift.

“I'm starving. Want to get something to eat?”

“Huh?”

Amos turned slightly and lifted her off him and resettled her on the mattress beside him.

“Want to get something to eat?”

“No,” she mumbled, “I'm going to stay here a little longer.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugged as he rose and looked around for his clothes. 

From between heavy eyelids, Nik watched him as he dressed and put his shoes back on. When he went to the door, he turned back to look at her laying in the bunk.

“See you later.”

With those three words, he exited her room. When the door slid shut behind him, Nik's heart throbbed painfully in her chest and a tear slipped from her eye. Fortunately, she slipped into sleep before she could examine the aching emptiness too closely.


End file.
